Rap Battle: Iggy Griffiths vs Iggy Azalea
by MaximumRider99
Summary: Iggy Azalea challenges Iggy Griffiths to a rap battle. Who won? Who's next?
1. Iggy G vs Iggy A: Round 1

**By request, here's the rap battle between Iggy Griffiths and Iggy Azalea. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Round 1**

**Iggy Azalea:**

I told you I'm the realest

So why can't you see it?

Oh yeah, 'cause you're blind

So much for 'night vision'

Every word you can't evade

Every line's a razor blade

You think you got me down? You got no clue

Every second takes us closer to the end of you

You got no money, no family, in the middle of Miami

What did you expect, when people wanna see me?

I got a business to run, no time for kids like you

Didn't someone tell you? You belong in a zoo

I'll be the I-G-G-Y, put my name in gold

I a'int no expert on losers, but you just got told

**Iggy Griffiths:**

I may be blind, but I can see you going down

You think you can fight me? I'm just messin' around

It's a war without weapons, hell yeah, I can go

Soon enough, Iggy, you'll be the one to blow

And no, I'm not afraid of that

So print it in your paperback

Every word I rap's, in fact

To act as a delayed attack

Talk about fancy? That's so last year, 'cause

One minute, you're on top,

Next you're not, watch it drop

You'll be droppin', soon enough

We can see right through your bluff

I can take you any day, you know I'm just too much

You better stay back and watch, 'cause I'm too hot to touch

* * *

**Whew! This was a lot harder to write than I expected. I'm not used to rhyming insults.**

**The rap battle will be two or three rounds, I haven't decided. **

**So who won this round? Iggy Griffiths or Iggy Azalea? **


	2. Iggy G vs Iggy A: Round 2

Wow! Thanks for all the votes.

Round One went in favor of Iggy G, by a vote of 12-3. But Iggy Azalea is far from done. Can she pull off a comeback?

* * *

**Round 2**

**Iggy Azalea:**

4 hits? Right, you can't even get one

After you be listenin', you know that I have won

A million subscribers, you know it's how I do

If you could watch my videos, then you'd know, too

Live the life, surf the crowd

Hit the stage, stand up proud

See all the people in the crowd, cheering for me?

Oops! You don't got nothin', 'cause you can't even see

You should've known better

To mess with me harder

I'm like a black widow, gotcha stuck in my web

You got your ass handed to you by your old man Jeb

I'm sad to see you rap so bad, but this has been fun

But after seein' how much you suck, I'm afraid we're done

**Iggy G:**

Sit down, lady, I'm the real Iggy

Didn't you see the people all votin' for me?

Superhuman miracle, I can't be bossed around

See these wings? I bet you're still on the ground

And no,

I don't back up, I will never back down

I don't give it up, and I don't bow

I don't roll over, you know I don't know how

I don't care what you say to me

Doesn't matter that I can't see

I can feel your fear from here

I've got ESP, top-tier

We both know you've got nothin' on me, this is how it ends

Tell me what you want to say, but you don't have a chance

* * *

Thank you to Your Fellow Thespian for the idea of Iggy G!

So, who won this round? There will be one round after this one, deciding the victor. I'll post a final chapter saying who won, and a celebratory speech from the winner.

And btw, what's your favorite line said by either contestant so far?


	3. Iggy G vs Iggy A: Round 3

Iggy G won last round by the score of 12-4.

Iggy G is leading the entire battle by the score of 24-7.

Congrats to free2rap and xxsmileyme123xx for noticing one of the many Linkin Park references!

* * *

**Round 3**

**Iggy Azalea:**

Oh, you're still here? I thought that this was done

A million things I got on you, you don't got one

I'm an expert at this, I a'int no Jay-Z

You would know the difference if only you could see

Do you believe in life after death?

'Cause after this you'll have 'corpse breath'

The hollowed shell of your ego

Is all that's left, _mi amigo_

All this talk you've done for nothin'

From the start, I was crushing

And the best thing now is probably for you to exit

I gave you a chance, let you fight, hope you've learned your lesson

**Iggy G:**

The end? So soon? I was just getting started

My rap battle skills cannot be charted

You're no match for the Igster, with my army of bombs

No matter what you say, I gotcha wrapped up in my palms

I told you I'm about to win, so no need to waste time

You can go and get fingered, 'cause the trophy is mine

* * *

Who won?

This will probably be the last round, although I might do one more if I feel like it.


	4. Iggy G vs Iggy A: Grand Finale

The votes are in, and we have a winner!

Wait for it...

Wait for it...

Wait for it...

IGGY AZALEA!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Nah, just kidding. If anyone has read the reviews for this 'story', they'll know that the winner is...

**IGGY GRIFFITHS!**

*applause*

*more applause*

Iggy: *bows* What was the score again?

Me: You won the last round 8-0. The last line seemed especially good. Offensive, but perfect.

Iggy: Why, thank you. I had to have Gazzy look up some dirt on her for me.

Me: Anyways, you won the entire battle 32-7. Not even close! You won each of the rounds, as well. The scores are on the scoreboard above me.

Iggy: Will you tell me? I can't see, as Iggy *spits* Azalea kept pointing out.

Me: Oh, sorry. You won Round One 12-3, Round Two 12-4, and Round Three 8-0.

Iggy: Wait, what? How did Iggy Azalea get seven votes? Who voted for her?

Me: Let me check. *checks* In Round One, HarryPotterNut1, maximumgirl23306, and loserslovereadin voted for her. In Round Two, xxsmileyme123xx, Random child, free2rap, and Guest girl.

Iggy: *sigh* I guess not everyone knows who the better rapper was.

Me: Iggy, you won by 25 votes. Stop complaining.

Iggy: Whatever. Just give me the trophy and let me go.

Me: Fine. *hands over trophy*

Iggy: *hoists trophy up* IGGY G FOR THE WIN!

Crowd: *cheers*

Iggy: Thank you! I'll be going now. I need to live up to my promise with the army of bombs.

Me: Thanks for you time, Iggy. I look forward to seeing you in another rap battle!

Iggy: Hell yeah!

* * *

Scores are in, and as everyone guessed, Iggy G won.

So, I think I might do another one! This one, although difficult, was a lot of fun!

Any suggestions to the two contestants? Iggy A is officially eliminated from the board because she sucks at rapping.

One or both of the contestants has to be a MR character.

Thanks for reading! (:

-J


End file.
